Object DS-23U
'MBTi type' 'INTJ' *'Dominant: '''Introverted Intuition *'Auxiliary:' Extraverted Thinking *'Tertiary:' Introverted Feeling *'Inferior:' Extraverted Sensing 'Personality Portrait' As an INTJ, your primary mode of living is focused internally, where you take things in primarily via your intuition. Your secondary mode is external, where you deal with things rationally and logically. INTJs live in the world of ideas and strategic planning. They value intelligence, knowledge, and competence, and typically have high standards in these regards, which they continuously strive to fulfill. To a somewhat lesser extent, they have similar expectations of others. With Introverted Intuition dominating their personality, INTJs focus their energy on observing the world, and generating ideas and possibilities. Their mind constantly gathers information and makes associations about it. They are tremendously insightful and usually are very quick to understand new ideas. However, their primary interest is not understanding a concept, but rather applying that concept in a useful way. Unlike the INTP, they do not follow an idea as far as they possibly can, seeking only to understand it fully. INTJs are driven to come to conclusions about ideas. Their need for closure and organization usually requires that they take some action. INTJ's tremendous value and need for systems and organization, combined with their natural insightfulness, makes them excellent scientists. An INTJ scientist gives a gift to society by putting their ideas into a useful form for others to follow. It is not easy for the INTJ to express their internal images, insights, and abstractions. The internal form of the INTJ's thoughts and concepts is highly individualized, and is not readily translatable into a form that others will understand. However, the INTJ is driven to translate their ideas into a plan or system that is usually readily explainable, rather than to do a direct translation of their thoughts. They usually don't see the value of a direct transaction, and will also have difficulty expressing their ideas, which are non-linear. However, their extreme respect of knowledge and intelligence will motivate them to explain themselves to another person who they feel is deserving of the effort. INTJs are natural leaders, although they usually choose to remain in the background until they see a real need to take over the lead. When they are in leadership roles, they are quite effective, because they are able to objectively see the reality of a situation, and are adaptable enough to change things which aren't working well. They are the supreme strategists - always scanning available ideas and concepts and weighing them against their current strategy, to plan for every conceivable contingency. INTJs spend a lot of time inside their own minds, and may have little interest in the other people's thoughts or feelings. Unless their Feeling side is developed, they may have problems giving other people the level of intimacy that is needed. Unless their Sensing side is developed, they may have a tendency to ignore details which are necessary for implementing their ideas. The INTJ's interest in dealing with the world is to make decisions, express judgments, and put everything that they encounter into an understandable and rational system. Consequently, they are quick to express judgments. Often they have very evolved intuitions, and are convinced that they are right about things. Unless they complement their intuitive understanding with a well-developed ability to express their insights, they may find themselves frequently misunderstood. In these cases, INTJs tend to blame misunderstandings on the limitations of the other party, rather than on their own difficulty in expressing themselves. This tendency may cause the INTJ to dismiss others input too quickly, and to become generally arrogant and elitist. INTJs are ambitious, self-confident, deliberate, long-range thinkers. Many INTJs end up in engineering or scientific pursuits, although some find enough challenge within the business world in areas which involve organizing and strategic planning. They dislike messiness and inefficiency, and anything that is muddled or unclear. They value clarity and efficiency, and will put enormous amounts of energy and time into consolidating their insights into structured patterns. Other people may have a difficult time understanding an INTJ. They may see them as aloof and reserved. Indeed, the INTJ is not overly demonstrative of their affections, and is likely to not give as much praise or positive support as others may need or desire. That doesn't mean that he or she doesn't truly have affection or regard for others, they simply do not typically feel the need to express it. Others may falsely perceive the INTJ as being rigid and set in their ways. Nothing could be further from the truth, because the INTJ is committed to always finding the objective best strategy to implement their ideas. The INTJ is usually quite open to hearing an alternative way of doing something. When under a great deal of stress, the INTJ may become obsessed with mindless repetitive, Sensate activities, such as over-drinking. They may also tend to become absorbed with minutia and details that they would not normally consider important to their overall goal. INTJs need to remember to express themselves sufficiently, so as to avoid difficulties with people misunderstandings. In the absence of properly developing their communication abilities, they may become abrupt and short with people, and isolationists. INTJs have a tremendous amount of ability to accomplish great things. They have insight into the Big Picture, and are driven to synthesize their concepts into solid plans of action. Their reasoning skills gives them the means to accomplish that. INTJs are most always highly competent people, and will not have a problem meeting their career or education goals. They have the capability to make great strides in these arenas. On a personal level, the INTJ who practices tolerances and puts effort into effectively communicating their insights to others has everything in his or her power to lead a rich and rewarding life. 'Enneagram Type' '[ 3w2 sp/so ] '''Core : Enneagram Type 3 *genuine acceptance *poised assurance *motivated confidence *competitive diplomacy *efficient expedience *self-promoting narcissism *opportunistic scheming *deceptive sabotage *relentless monomania Type three people care more than most about appearances and effectiveness. They can become trapped by compulsive deceit, of themselves or others. One of their talents is an intuitive ability to instantly adapt to rapidly shifting situations. Focused on the presentation of success, to attain validation. People of this personality type need to be validated in order to feel worthy; they pursue success and want to be admired. They are frequently hard working, competetive and are highly focused in the pursuit of their goals, whether their goal is to be the most successful salesman in the company or the "sexiest" woman in their social circle. They are often "self-made" and usually find some area in which they can excel and thus find the external approbation which they so desperately need. Threes are socially competent, often extroverted, and sometimes charismatic. They know how to present themselves, are self-confident, practical, and driven. Threes have a lot of energy and often seem to embody a kind of zest for life that others find contagious. They are good networkers who know how to rise through the ranks. But, while Threes do tend to succeed in whatever realm they focus their energies, they are often secretly afraid of being or becoming "losers." Threes can sometimes find intimacy difficult. Their need to be validated for their image often hides a deep sense of shame about who they really are, a shame they unconsciously fear will be unmasked if another gets too close. Threes are often generous and likable, but are difficult to really know. When unhealthy, their narcissism takes an ugly turn and they can become cold blooded and ruthless in the pursuit of their goals. Because it is central to the type Three fixation to require external validation, Threes often, consciously and unconsciously, attempt to embody the image of success that is promoted by their culture. Threes get in trouble when they confuse true happiness, which depends on inner states, with the image of happiness which society has promoted. If a Three has a "good" job and an "attractive" mate, she might be willing, through an act of self-deception which is also self-betrayal, to ignore the inner promptings which tell her that neither her job, nor her mate are fulfilling her deeper needs. Even the most "successful" Threes, who generally appear quite happy, often hide a deeply felt sense of meaninglessness. The attainment of the image never quite satisfies. 'The Three' The Achiever (The Three) Achivers are energetic, optimistic, self-assured, and goal oriented. *'World View:' The world values a champion. Avoid failure at all costs. *'Basic Desire:' to be admired *'Basic Fear:' of being rejected How to Get Along with Me *Leave me alone when I am doing my work. *Give me honest, but not unduly critical or judgmental, feedback. *Help me keep my environment harmonious and peaceful. *Don't burden me with negative emotions. *Tell me you like being around me. *Tell me when you're proud of me or my accomplishments. What I Like About Being a Three *being optimistic, friendly, and upbeat *providing well for my family *being able to recover quickly from setbacks and to charge ahead to the next challenge *staying informed, knowing what's going on *being competent and able to get things to work efficiently *being able to motivate people What's Hard About Being a Three *having to put up with inefficiency and incompetence *the fear on not being -- or of not being seen as -- successful *comparing myself to people who do things better *struggling to hang on to my success *putting on facades in order to impress people *always being "on." It's exhausting. Threes as Children Often *work hard to receive appreciation for their accomplishments *are well liked by other children and by adults *are among the most capable and responsible children in their class or school *are active in school government and clubs or are quietly busy working on their own projects Threes as Parents *are consistent, dependable, and loyal *struggle between wanting to spend time with their children and wanting to get more work done *expect their children to be responsible and organized 'Wing :' Enneagram Type 2 *radiant altruism *selfless empathy *appreciative nurturance *demonstrative sentiment *intrusive intimacy *sanctimonious vainglory *manipulative blame *coercive hysteria *parasitic victimization Type two people care more than most about goodness and kindness. They can become trapped by compulsive goodness, either by giving too much or by demanding too much of others. One of their talents is an intuitive ability to sense what is needed, and lovingly supply it. Helpers who need to be needed. People of this personality type essentially feel that they are worthy insofar as they are helpful to others. Love is their highest ideal. Selflessness is their duty. Giving to others is their reason for being. Involved, socially aware, usually extroverted, Twos are the type of people who remember everyone's birthday and who go the extra mile to help out a co-worker, spouse or friend in need. Twos are warm, emotional people who care a great deal about their personal relationships, devote an enormous amount of energy to them, and who expect to be appreciated for their efforts. They are practical people who thrive in the helping professions and who know how to make a home comfortable and inviting. Helping others makes Twos feel good about themselves; being needed makes them feel important; being selfless, makes Twos feel virtuous. Much of a Two's self-image revolves around these issues, and any threat to that self-image is scarcely tolerated. Twos are thoroughly convinced of their selflessness, and it is true that they are frequently genuinely helpful and concerned about others. It is equally true, however, that Twos require appreciation; they need to be needed. Their love is not entirely without ulterior motive. Twos often develop a sense of entitlement when it comes to the people closest to them. Because they have extended themselves for others, they begin to feel that gratitude is owed to them. They can become intrusive and demanding if their often unacknowledged emotional needs go unmet. They can be bossy and manipulative, feeling entirely justified in being so, because they "have earned the right" and their intentions are good. The darkest side of the type Two fixation appears when the Two begins to feel that they will never receive the love they deserve for all of their efforts. Under such circumstances, they can become hysterical, irrational and even abusive. Because Twos are generally helping others meet their needs, they can forget to take care of their own. This can lead to physical burnout, emotional exhaustion and emotional volatility. Twos need to learn that they can only be of true service to others if they are healthy, balanced and centered in themselves. 'The Two' The Helper (The Two) Helpers are warm, concerned, nurturing, and sensitive to other people's needs. *'World View:' People depend on my help. I am needed. *'Basic Desire:' to be loved *'Basic Fear:' of being unloved How to Get Along with Me *Tell me that you appreciate me. Be specific. *Share fun times with me. *Take an interest in my problems, though I will probably try to focus on yours. *Let me know that I am important and special to you. *Be gentle if you decide to criticize me. In Intimate Relationships *Reassure me that I am intersting to you. *Reassure me often that you love me. *Tell me I'm attractive and that you're glad to be seen with me. What I Like About Being a Two *being able to relate easily to people and to make friends *knowing what people need and being able to make their lives better *being generous, caring, and warm *being sensitive to and perceptive about others' feelings *being enthusiastic and fun-loving, and having a good sense of humor What's Hard About Being a Two *not being able to say no *having low self-esteem *feeling drained from overdoing for others *not doing things I really like to do for myself for fear of being selfish *criticizing myself for not feeling as loving as I think I should *being upset that others don't tune in to me as much as I tume in to them *working so hard to be tactful and considerate that I suppress my real feelings Twos as Children Often *are very sensitive to disapproval and criticism *try hard to please their parents by being helpful and understanding *are outwardly compliant *are popular or try to be popular with other children *act coy, precocious, or dramatic in order to get attention *are clowns and jokers (the more extroverted Twos), or quiet and shy (the more introverted Twos) Twos as Parents *are good listeners, love their children unconditionally, and are warm and encouraging (or suffer guilt if they aren't) *are often playful with their children *wonder: "Am I doing it right?" "Am I giving enough?" "Have I caused irreparable damage?" 'Alignment' Category:Objects Category:Archive